deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Pygmy Hippo 2/The Testament of the New Ezekiel vs. The Scalled (Both Outlast II)
Note:Outlast II spoilers ahead. Two groups that follow Sullivan Knoth's teachings will compete to prove whose faith is more absolute. The Testament of the New Ezekiel, the hunters who chase down the cult's enemies! The Scalled, the STD-infected penetints who believe the only path to salvation is through cannibalism! Testament of the New Ezekiel Bio:Knoth's preferred followers who will kill their own children if Knoth thinks they may be the antichrist. They are made of farmers, apostles, and torturers. They are currently in battle with the Heretics and are trying to hunt down Blake Langerman and his wife to kill their unborn baby and them. Troop Weapons- Primary 1:Machete A classic horror movie weapon that can cut through throats with ease and stabbing stomachs. Primary 2:Kitchen Knife Another classic horror movie weapon that is easy to use and very sharp used by the women. Secondary:Hatchet A common tool for lumberjacks to cut wood...and killers to cleave skulls. Special:Pitchfork A farm equipment that doubles as a make-shift trident that can punch through wood and flesh with ease. Leader:Marta "God give me voice, God guide my hand!" Bio:Marta in addition to being the butcher of livestocks and humans is Knoth's Eye. She seeks out the unfaithful and slays them. She is incredibly tall but doubts that her actions are justified. Weapons- Primary:Modified Pickaxe A handmade pickaxe with a sharp and blunt rock for attacks. It can easily destroy tables and bash through doors and fences. It also can anhilate the groin area and each end of the metal weapon has a spike. Secondary:Meat Hook A tool for hanging meat upside-down that can easily penetrate flesh. Scalled Bio:The outcasts of Knoth's flock who seek penance. They believe in Knoth's prophecy of how their illnesses will fade away. Unfortunately, that means crucifying their Messiah, then burying them, and finally eating them. Troop Weapons- Primary 1:Meat Cleaver A blade that is used to prepare meat for consumption but can easily cleave through bone. Primary 2:Dagger A crudely-made blade that is used to stab a victim by the crawlers. Secondary:Hand-to-Hand Combat The Scalled can easily strangle or beat a victim to death after vomiting on them. Special:Barb Wire A barrier to prevent the Messiah from escaping by cutting and trapping them. Leader:Laird Byron and Nick Tremblay "Been suffering a long time waiting on you." Bio:This duo are the leaders of the Scalled with Nick being a giant and Laird being child-sized who stays on his friend's back. They believe that Blake Langerman is the Messiah and Laird is Knoth's Deacon while Nick enjoys salted crickets. Unfortunately, they are very brutal and will kill their own troops which has led to mutiny being discussed. Weapons- Primary:Bow and Fire Arrows Laird's weapon is the only ranged one in the game. He has fire arrows to light up the darkness in addition to Nick's flashlight. He is an expert marksman. Secondary:Hammer Nick's weapon can easily put nails into hands or break bones. His superhuman strength also enables him to easily overpower the average human. This will be a five-on-five with The Testament of Ezekiel having Marta, a female apostle, and three regular troops while The Scalled will have Laird Byron and Nick Tremblay, a crawler, and two regular troops. Voting ends on May 25. The fight takes place in Temple Gate. A vote needs to have weapon edges and a winner. The Battle "You find our Messiah now!" Laird barked out an order to The Scalled. The Scalled angrily walked away to enter the village they were sure he ran off to. A woman was patrolling the area while a Crawler snuck up behind her. "And Knoth is just..." She was interrupted by the Crawler grabbing her and vomiting on her as she screamed. She dropped her kitchen knife in shock as the Crawler stabbed her in the chest with his dagger before beating her to death. However her scream had attracted some Testament of the New Ezekiel members. One member who looked like the Zodiac Killer slammed a hatchet into the Crawler's skull. The group turned around to see two more Scalled. A member known as Corgan stated "Consume the meat and spice it well." The two sides clashed but Corgan slashed a Scalled's throat. The other Scalled was more cautious and dodged his foe's machete slashes before tossing him into a barbed wire barrier, trapping his target. He then raised his meat cleaver and brought it down on his head. He turned around to be impaled on a pitchfork. "Let the bones be burned." Corgan finished as he and the remaining member went into the woods to search for more foes. A fiery arrow embedded itself in Corgan's neck as the last survivor took cover behind a tree. "Cowardly-" Laird's insult was cut off by a shriek as Marta ran at Nick with her pickaxe raised. Laird fired an arrow but the tall woman merely blocked it with her pickaxe's metal middle. Nick blinded her with his flashlight before grabbing her pickaxe and tossing it away. Laird watched with interest as Nick pulled out his hammer as Marta pulled out her meat hook in response. "God give me voice, God guide my hand." She swung but was forced back as Nick took a mighty swing. She got him the next time in the arm only to get a hammer smash to her side. Nick would have ended it right there had he not heard Laird screaming. The torturer pulled his bloody machete out of the Scalled leader's corpse to see Nick enraged with his hammer raised. The man's head was turned into paste. Marta picked up her pickaxe and swung at Nick who dodged. However that was a bluff and she stabbed the end through her titanic foe's belly. Nick dropped to his knees as Marta pulled the pickaxe out. "God loves you." She then shrieked again and swung the blunt side of her rock into his head before stabbing him repeatedly. Satisfied that her work was done, she walked away while mumbling. Winner:The Testament of the New Ezekiel Expert's Opinion:The Testament of the New Ezekiel won for many reasons-Their superior weapons, physicality, teamwork, and morale. The Scalled's only advantages were their leaders who were exceptions to the previous advantages. Laird's bow had the longest range of any weapon but he was an awful leader and Nick was stronger and more durable than Marta but couldn't match her speed and superior arsenal. Category:Blog posts